Domestic
by littleshepherd
Summary: Dark memories create doubt in Amelia's mind that she'll ever live a truly happy life as she's faced with a domestic lifestyle she's unsure she even wants. What will happen as she struggles with an unexpected surprise that reveals her inner fear?
1. Fear the Unknown

The whole world shook around her and soon the room felt smaller. Her throat became dry as she sunk to the ground, struggling to breath in the seemingly minuscule area. She gasped as dark memories stormed her brain, part of her was happy, but the only part that could be seen was terrified.

The damning piece of plastic lay just inches away from her. She began to sob uncontrollably, sob for the baby she lost and for the one she was expecting.

There was a pounding at the door, but all she could hear were the heaving breaths that she struggled to take in. She felt like screaming, like her chest would burn on fire if she didn't let the words escape.

"Amelia? Amelia? Are you alright?!" The man called, as he rushed to her side.

This man was no ordinary man, he was her love, the father, the first that she had trusted in years.

He took her in his arms, stroking one of the few locks which weren't plastered to her neck with sweat. He searched for eye contact, pulling her chin towards him, attempting for some acknowledgement.

Then he saw it, the little pink plus. And that's when he knew.

"Hey hey look at me, it's okay! We're okay, you're going to be okay."

"Owen?" She gasped out, gripping him tighter as his face became clear. "Owen, I-I'm..I"

"I know, Amelia, I know." He whispered into her hair, rocking her body with his in an attempt to stop her from shaking. He was terrified, it had been a long time since he'd seen her like this. Almost broken. He had wanted this though, he had always wanted this, and he knew that she wanted it too. However, he couldn't imagine what her first pregnancy had done to her.

She lay in his arms for another hour and never once did Owen speak a word, her style of processing was vastly different from the norm. He yearned to hear her every thought, for her to let him into that big brain of hers, but he knew the only things she needed at the moment were silence and comfort.

"I want to be happy about this" She whispered in a tone barely audible and ridden with shame. "I never knew I wanted this but, I do, I want a family with you, I want this baby, but.." Her voice lingered off. "You know what happened the last time, maybe I can only make brainless babies!" She spoke bitterly, she loved her son, but deep down the pain and the guilt were still there. "Without him, I wouldn't be here with you, I'd probably be dead, in fact I'm sure of it" Amelia rambled, nuzzling her head into Owen's neck. She took a deep breath, straining to hold back a fresh wave of tears, "I want to be brave for him..for me, but I'm just so scared.."

"It's okay to be scared, in fact I'm terrified. But you know what?"

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"I know we can conquer anything together. I'll always have your back and I know you'll always have mine. I mean love conquers fear, right?"

"I hope so." She mumbled under her breath, this would undoubtedly be the hardest thing to grasp, she had performed extravagantly difficult surgeries and conquered her drug addiction, but the hardest day of her life was the day she helplessly held her brainless baby in her arms knowing there was nothing she could do to save him.

A stray tear fell from her watering orbs as she began to control her breathing. Owen's heart ached as his eyes made contact with her's, he felt almost sorry that he had put her through this. He reached out and gently wiped her cheeks dry, they shared a soft kiss before he helped her off the floor. "You'll always have me to talk to, okay? I never want you to feel alone, I will always be here. " He added, and she flashed him her magical smile.

"Now, what do you say I cook us some dinner? I've been told by this beautiful neurosurgeon that I make delicious Salmon" Owen smiled, a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, this neurosurgeon sounds like my kind of gal, is she single?" Amelia joked, leaning against the counter as he prepped their meal.

"Unfortunately not, she's taken by some strapping Trauma surgeon" He said with a laugh, twirling her around for a playful kiss. He blew a raspberry on her neck, electing a laugh from his formerly somber wife.

"You make everything better...I love you for having the guts to love an utter mess like me" She grinned, the tears drying in her eyes. "Now, get to work Sir, we've got celebrating to do later." she added flirtatiously, a convincing mask of the fear behind her happiness.

**Author's note: Tbc if you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please let me know if you'd like a continuation as I have some ideas that can turn this into a multi-chapter fic! **


	2. Fear of Dreams

The clock chimed rhythmically in the silence of the night. Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Amelia lay awake her eyes tracing the pattern that lined the ceiling. She looked down, taking in a deep breath before she laid her hand flush against her flat stomach. It had been a while since she actually slept through the night as underlying stress crossed her eyes the second her lashes met her cheeks. She glanced over at the man who slept beside her, gently placing her fingers to the side of his neck. A relieved breath escaped as she felt it's pulsations.

She'd never admit it, but she found herself reaching over to check on him every night, sometimes even multiple times. She was scarred, damaged by the wounds of her past. This pregnancy had the potential to be the needle that sews up the wounds or the knife that cut more of her open.

Amelia tossed back and forth, struggling to find a position that would grant her safe passage into slumber, she felt an arm drape around her, pulling her closer and a raspy voice whispered, "I'm here, what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"Nothing, just can't sleep."

"Then it can't be nothing." Owen said, propping himself up on his elbow, his eyes droopy from exhaustion.

"I'm fine, just go back to sleep, you have an early shift tomorrow" She encouraged. He nodded sleepily, his head making contact with the pillow, his body molding to cradle her's. Soon her eyes felt heavy and the silhouettes of the room turned to darkness.

Her eyes flashed open as a sound of someone struggling for air pounded in her eardrums, she turned around to face the body in a panic and jumped out of bed as she saw a haunting vision of her breathless husband. She screamed a blood curdling scream, an anguished cry, as she punched his chest, anger coursing through her veins. "You said you'd never leave me, that you'd always be here! YOU LIAR!" Amelia yelled, facing the mirror, facing her frazzled face. She swung her fists forward, smashing the vision that taunted her.

She fell to the ground as the blood rushed down her arms in crimson waves. She wept, gasping for air as the vision of a dead Owen came into her view. Looking down, her stomach had swelled and she screamed yet again.

"Amelia?! Amelia?!"

She looked around, her eyes scanning the room in fear as someone called out her name. "Owen? Owen?!"

And that's when she was shaken awake. "Amelia!" Owen called out, restraining her body as her arms swung violently, refusing to be constrained by the corpse that reached out for her.

"Owen?" Amelia questioned, his body contorting back to its original handsome state. Her eyes flew wide open and began pooling with tears. "Owen, is this real? I-I-I had a dream and you were lying dead next to me and I was all alone and there was blood and-"

"shhh" Owen took her into his lap, attempting to soothe her in her state of distress. "That was just a nightmare, I'm okay, I promise, I'm right here with you." He whispered into her hair over and over. She cried then, her boding shaking with tears that brought a devastating look onto Owen's face. She lay awake for the remainder of the night, but this time with him awake right beside her.

**Author's note: I'm thinking of an 8 chapter story, as we get further towards the baby's birth, I'll let you guys have some say on gender and names. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I hope you'll continue to tune in!**


	3. Motherhood

Time seemed to slow as the surgeons struggled to fight a losing battle. Their breaths caught in their throats as the buzzing flatline decorated the monitor. Amelia pounded on his chest desperately trying to resuscitate the boy's limp body.

"Amelia...he's gone."

She felt like breaking down, like tearing down the walls, like screaming about how unfair it was like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum. But she didn't, she hung on to her bravery and declared his time of death before rushing out of the room.

Her eyes held a gaze, staring down into the reflection of herself in the steel-tinted sink, seeing the failure who had cost a parent their child. She scrubbed her hands until they raw, shriveled at the tips. Terrible things were bound to happen, the world wasn't perfect, but there was something about knowing that his survival was in her hands that drove her emotions of a cliff.

She tore off her scrub cap, slamming it down on the ground. Slowly, she slid to the ground, burying her head in her hands. She shut her eyes, attempting to cancel out the string of thoughts that her brain was chaining together.

Amelia took in deep breaths, slowly fading into a dream state.

She found her body flushed against freshly cut grass. The sun beamed on her face, her eyes yearning to adjust to the their light sensitivity. She breathed in the fresh air, taking in the scenic view of the park. It was filled with gorgeously green trees and flowers. "Mommy, come play with me" She heard an angelic voice call out with a giggle so precious that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She turned around to see a small boy staring back at her.

He smiled a joyous smile, dimples accenting his cheeks. His tongue poked through the spot where his two front teeth had once been. The freckles on his face looked like the stars in the sky as they lived in patches across his nose and cheeks. He looked at her and she saw herself. His eyes, his hair, the pouty face he made when she didn't respond, he was a spitting image of his mother. She reached towards him and held him in her arms, stroking his head for the first time. She tucked in his shirt, tied his loose shoes, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I wish you were really here" Amelia whispered, stroking his cheek one last time.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself sitting on the same floor as before. She sniffled a bit, her mind still processing the vision of her little boy. So happy, so alive, that she felt like she was actually there with him. She rested her hand on her stomach, a genuine smile crossing her face for the first time in weeks. "I'm so glad you're here with me" She cried, wiping her eyes as tears threatened to escape. It took everything in her being to control her emotions. This was the first time Amelia had truly realized that she yearned for motherhood.

She flinched slightly as a hand intertwined with hers. It's thumb rubbed soothing circles, she looked up gratefully at the man sitting beside her.

"Rough day?" Owen questioned.

Amelia nodded, settling her head on his shoulder. "Today is Ryan's-" she paused, reevaluating her word choice. "Today is my son's fifth birthday" She finished bravely, letting out a shaky breath as his kissed her on her forehead.

He looked down at her in wonder, her strength was inspirational, admirable, beautiful even. She made him better, the best he ever was and he was never going to let her go, no matter what fears they had to overcome. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her shoulder as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Happy Birthday Ryan," he said, breaking the silence that filled the room. He sat there with her for a while, just the two of them, two free minds revealing themselves in an empty room.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will contain a time jump. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, your reviews have meant the world to me. Thank you so much!**


	4. Let Me In (pt 1)

_"Sympathy is compassion. Empathy is understanding a person on a whole other level. I've had countless amounts of people reaching out to care for me each time I fell of the band wagon, and for that I am deeply grateful. However..there was never anyone who I connected with and who connected with me in a way that I could wear my heart on my sleeve and not worry about them feeling the fallout of Hurricane Amelia. That was, until I met Owen Hunt. A sexy, strong but sensitive surgeon who mended the other broken pieces of my heart. Yet here I am, sitting on the floor watching the paint in our half painted nursery dry. It's a lot like my mind and that soothes me to some extent; I'm torn between letting my every fear out to him and bottling it up inside to allow myself to be happy. We had argued. A messy, hurtful argument where I hit him when he was down and he took me down with him. I said things that should never be forgiven. I'm a mess, simply strung together by what's left of my bravery. So I'll sit here, hoping that there's someway for me to fix my mess."_

• • •

Owen eyes fluttered open as a mumbled voice whispered his name. He propped himself up on his side and admired the sight to his left. His wife was adorned in his old t-shirt, her locks tied up in a messy bun, her delicate hands placed upon her growing bump. The nightmares had stopped a month prior, but he still found himself latching on to protect her from the dreams that threatened her happiness. A smile grew upon his face as her eyes opened to meet his.

She groaned as she stretched her aching back. Today marked 4-months of being pregnant. Her head quickly met the pillow again as her eyes scanned the clock as 7:30 AM. "Is it weird that I feel safe when you watch me sleep?"

This brought pure joy to his face, "I'm glad to be able to protect you and this little guy," Owen added, certain that they were expecting a boy. A boy who would take after his mother looks, who might play football or dance in a ballet or mess around with video games.

"What if it's a girl? I mean, for all we know you could be hurting the avocado's feelings!" She said, breaking out into laughter after recalling an article that compared foods to the size of a baby.

"Well, then she'll be my little angel and I'll watch over her like I watch over her mother" He beamed, rubbing his thumb against the curve of her bump. It was amazing to think that life was growing inside of his wife.

"Yeah" She simply responded, her voice lingering off. She looked away from him, not wanting to submit to her emotion and let it all out. Her eyes stared into the distance, focusing on everything but his face.

"Amelia, will you please talk to me?" He frowned, pulling her chin gently towards him in order to establish eye contact. Her eyes looked fearful, but she would never open up and let him help. She was undoubtedly strong and incredibly brave, so she felt like there was nothing she couldn't handle. "You don't have to handle this by yourself, I'm right here if you want to get anything off of your chest. Please, let me help." He pleaded, but she turned her head away from him again.

They sat in silence for a good while, the lack of sound creating an awkwardness that made Owen want to drive up a wall. She was like a door and he a lock that could never quite activate the tumblers to unlock her inner emotion.

"I can't.. I can't open up to you because if I do, I'll never be able to put myself back together." She whispered, tears burning in her bright eyes.

"Well then, I'll help you put yourself back together"

"No! That's not the point. I don't need you to sew me back together, I've done it plenty of times by myself and I don't want to do it anymore, I'm fine as I am!" She said, raising her voice.

"Just because you have done it by yourself doesn't mean you need to do it alone again..I'm here to help you, that's what husband's are for."

"Well, just because you've dealt with pain doesn't mean you know how to deal with mine. Being in a war doesn't exactly amount to seeing your father get shot before you or giving birth to a brainless baby after you know the drugs you took basically killed him!" She nearly screamed. His face contorted in a way that shattered her heart, he looked as if she had wounded him, degrading his character. And with that, he ripped the covers off of himself and stormed out. He paused at the doorway, "You know, I thought you understood me, but you have no idea! All you care about is yourself and all I care about is you! But you still won't let me in! I'm done fighting with you Amelia.."

**TBC...**

**Author's note: whew that was quite angsty! Stay tuned for part two. Thank you for the reviews! If you have further comments, be sure to add your gender preference for the baby as I'm giving you guys some leeway **


	5. Let Me In (pt 2)

The sound of the clock chiming in the empty house sent chills down her spine. Time had slipped from her grasp as she desperately searched for the words that would bring joy back to her marriage. Regret washed over her as every filthy word she had spoken burned into her brain, creating a memory that would stick in her thoughts each time her tongue threatened to speak in times of tension. Hours had passed and just when she had surrendered to her loneliness, an idea dwelled on her. There was no need for her to hold back anything from him; she had been taken advantage of many times in her life, making it nearly impossible for her to trust a single soul. With him,however, there was no need for secrets or bottling up her every thought until she reached a breaking point. He was offering his everything to her after all the pain he had endured and she had mistakenly belittled him for wanting to unlock the fears hidden in her trunk of thoughts.

Picking herself up from the floor, she called him. The phone rang, and her heart raced in time with the sound of the rhythmic ringing tone. There was no answer and soon she found herself waiting for the sound of his voicemail. "Owen, we need to talk about what happened, no arguing. Meet me at the place where we first kissed in an hour if you think we can conquer this"

—

The trailer looked different at night, memories seemed to radiate off of the metal contraption. Apprehensive in the steps she took, Amelia found herself standing alone in the darkness. "Amelia." She heard a voice filled with misery call out.

She whipped her head around to face him, his eyes gleaming as the auto-lights revealed his chiseled face. Tears looked like they had recently paid a visit to his eyes as he struggled to maintain eye contact with the beautiful women standing before him. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were puffy, he looked like was destroyed by their conflict. She looked up into his eyes, her's ridden with guilt. She took a deep breath and blinked away the burning sensation in her eyes. "I'm sorry.." Amelia said, her voice lingering off in the echo of night.

"Amelia-"

"I didn't come to argue.." She paused again, swearing under her breath as she struggled to put the words that she had spent hours thinking about together. "I grew up with three sisters and one brother. I never learned how to cope with my father's death, even in med school, which was the only time in my twenties that I was sober. You already know this, I've told you my story, but I've never let you feel my past. There was never a time when I didn't feel love, there was also never a time when I felt like people accepted me for who I was. Until the night in the chapel two years ago when you looked into my eyes and understood me without judgement. I exposed myself to you in a way that I had never done before. You..." Amelia sniffled, wiping her eyes to block the flow of her stream of tears. "I've never had someone care for me the way you do and that terrifies me because anyone I've ever cared about gets hurt when I decide to make the wrong decisions. I said things that were wrong, we lived different lives in the past and it was wrong for me to degrade your pain so I could cover mine up. So..I'm letting you in" At this point, tears were rushing down her face in strong currents. "I'm afraid that I'll never be good enough, that I'll resort to my past and harm anyone who gets in my path of destruction. I'm afraid of being a mother, of giving birth to another child that I can't save. I'm afraid that you'll care for me so much that my past self will tell me to run as fast as I can. This isn't the life I dreamed of when I moved back to Seattle, but it's the life that I'm ecstatic to live now. I never thought I'd let myself love another person like I love you and I never thought that I'd want a baby as I want the one inside of me right now. But I'm happy...I'm scared...I'm in love and I want to be all those things with you. So this is me, I'm a damaged box that's wrapped in duct tape. I fall apart sometimes and I get angry and I cry despite my brave front, this is the real me." She blew out a a deep breath, trying to regain her composure as he just stood there and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes.

He pulled her into his embrace, his muscular arms cradling her as her body shook with tears. His hand knotted in her hair and stroked the back off her head. They pulled apart slightly, his lips meeting her's in a passionate exchange. "I love you no matter what, I'm always going to be here for you." He whispered softly into her ear with a slight smile. His palm settled on the mound that separated the two of them, beaming as thoughts of the future flooded his mind. Gently, he lifted her chin and placed soft kisses on her forehead followed by her nose and then her soft lips.

She smiled and his heart melted, "Now, let's go home and finish painting that nursery"

**Author's Note: Here's part 2! Stay tuned for the next chapter as Omelia will find out the sex of their baby and we'll see things from Owen's perspective. Thank you guys for all of the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing!**


	6. No Surprises

"_Love isn't supposed to be perfect. Love has flaws. There are times when you find yourself absolutely head over heels and times when you can't even stand to breath the same air. But, that's essentially what makes it perfect. You'll argue, you'll expose yourself completely, but at the end of the day you feel so lucky that you were given this amazing person in the first place. I fought impossible battles, risked my life, put myself out on the line for my country. You never really stop fighting when the war is up. You fight for the one that you love time and time again because you know life wouldn't be the same if you gave up on them. So as I stand here, staring at my glowing wife, I don't think of the past and the obstacles we've struggled through, I think of our future. A future where I will continue to fight for her love, where we will learn how to raise our child, it's not going to be easy. It never was and it never will be, that's why they say love is not about finding someone you can live with, it's finding someone you can't live without."_

Her silhouette illuminated the room. As she shifted to reveal her profile, her face was bright, glowing with joy. Her hand laid on her growing bump as she breathed in the view that presented itself outside the massive window. Owen simply stood in the doorway, mesmerized by the woman that he was proud to call his wife. There had passed countless tests of their relationship, some easier than others, and that's what made this moment so special. There was no tension in the air, no bitter words spoken, just a look of utter adoration as his eyes met her's. Her entire face lit up as he smiled at her. She reached her hand out as an invitation and he accepted, his hand intertwining with her notably smaller one. He twirled he around, her laughter filling the previously silent room. His arms wrapped around her from behind, her head finding support on his chest. They swayed, Owen's hands overlapping Amelia's as they found their way to her bump.

The room felt serene, their minds connecting without use of spoken language. The light fluttering movement that pelted their hands cleared their thoughts of anything but the future, the child growing beneath their palms, great memories which were still yet to come.

_"We stood in that silence with no regrets about how much time had passed. I stared for lengths of time, captured by her beautiful face. I took in her every detail; the freckles on her nose, the bright eyes that drew me in and never let me go. She's so beautiful, so deserving of every good thing that this world has to offer. This world however, has dealt her an impossible hand of cards that she's been able to forge into a good hand. It was a struggle, but her strength was—is remarkable. She's enchanting, she inspires me to be my best even when the fight is difficult. I've loved, I've lost...I love her and I won't lose her. Love is pure, everything else is just background noise"_

After a while, Amelia shattered the silence. "Arizona gave me this today, I wanted to wait to find out with you because well, we're in this together and this is a pretty big moment for me...for us. You once told me you hated surprises and I do to, so I figured we should learn a little bit more about this baby." She rambled, excitement oozing from her tone. She pulled out an envelope and for a moment she froze, her mind questioning the results. The envelope contained a major part of their future, this had the power to make or break her. "I just want to know that he or she is healthy, I mean what if-"

"Amelia." He cut her off, knowing full well that she could easily spiral into panic mode. "I'm right here, you can do this." He squeezed her hand a bit. She nodded and proceeded to tear the envelope open like a child on Christmas morning. She took a deep breath and examined the picture.

As the results became clear, tears began to escape from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him joyously. "She's healthy, Owen. We're having a healthy little girl" She choked out through her tears. This was the defining moment in her pregnancy, the final step towards her happiness as this time during her last pregnancy, she was devastated by the news that her son was to be born without a brain. They had taken one leap forward, one leap towards the life that they yearned for after such traumatic pasts. "I have a feeling that we're going to spoil this girl rotten" She exclaimed with a laugh. A smile found its way across her face as possibilities of their child's precious appearance popped into her head. "She's going to be so beautiful, so beautiful and so loved."

**Author's Note: yay, it's a girl! I have a few names in mind, but if you have any I'll definitely take them into consideration. Thank you for all of the reviews, prepare yourself for an emotional two-part final chapter. **


	7. Expect the Unexpected (pt 1)

_"When I was younger, I used to fight with the boys in my class. I was sensitive. My vulnerability hidden by the brave front that masked my inner emotions. I've lived the majority of my life pushing my strength to it's breaking point, hanging on by a thread as the world was ripped out from underneath me. I let people believe that they had reached me, had understood what I was feeling. But, they never really knew because the only person who was aware was the little girl who fooled the world of her courage. I always wondered why my mother never seemed upset when I told her my excuses for violence. She had always scolded me, always told me that fighting would never get me anywhere in life. I know now that fighting is the only way you'll succeed in life. Sure, I don't get in fist fights like I did in the second grade, but I've had to fight for every bit of happiness that I ever experienced. Sometimes, most of the time, I was fighting a losing battle. Times when I had gone so far that I was sure I could never come back, times when fighting became so difficult that I resorted to drugs and threw away all my foundations of strength. I like to live a life where I'm constantly learning, constantly changing for the better. I've battled finding a balance between completely exposing myself and locking my emotions up and throwing away the key. Love has made is easier, love has made it harder, love has made it worth while...well most of the time. I have struggled to get to where I am right now, to be happy, to live an ideal life. Things are never as perfect as they seem, however, which is why I'm a firm believer in expecting the unexpected. You never know what could change in an instance, time is precious. But, even a great appreciation of time can't protect you from the unknown. The unknown is a force to be reckoned with, a force that can shake our seemingly perfect worlds up, leaving us stranded, questioning how we got here in the first place." _

Most days, Amelia was glued to her bed, the itch to operate coursing through her thoughts. The time was nice. Time had healed her fear and often she found herself dreaming about the future. A joyous little girl formed in her daydreams, her head was clothed with dark wavy locks. One dimple appeared in her cheeks as she smiled. Her eyes looked like the waves at the beach, a unique blend of the skies and the deep rich ocean color. She ran around the beach, her small feet leaving their mark in the sand.

It was a rare occasion when she was actually allowed to perform surgeries, as her due date was right around the corner. So, when her brother told her that she had a surgery scheduled, she was ecstatic.

It was a simple procedure, something a resident could easily do, but it was a gift each time Amelia laid her hands on a brain. It was an exhilarating feeling to hold the body's control center in your hands, knowing that the fate of their life depends on you. Her eyes glanced upwards, connecting with an identical pair that had insisted on watching over her. Her brother, who she had always felt judged by, allowed her this moment, this miraculous moment as she began to close up her patient. A smile crossed her face, finishing her first surgery in weeks.

As she looked back over at Derek, she opened her mouth to speak. The words on the tip of her tongue. But, something, something didn't feel right. Her eyes widened fearfully as she felt an unusual sensation. Nausea washed over her and chills danced upon her spine. The world around her slowed, her ears blocking every sound but the breaths that she gasped to take in. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, as they contracted in uneven patterns. Something dropped from her hands, clattering on the floor. Her hand clutched her swollen stomach. She bent over, heaving, struggling to take in her surroundings. Her hand met the material of her scrub pants, a wet sensation lathered her hand and she held it up in fear. She nearly fell into her brother, her bright blue eyes expanding as her palm left a crimson hand print on his shirt. He screamed her name, but she couldn't hear a thing. She clutched to him, holding herself up desperately. Drowsiness coursed her body, her eyelids fighting consciousness. Fighting with all her might, she blinked rapidly, but she couldn't fight hard enough. The room went black and soon she didn't feel fearless anymore, she didn't feel anything at all.

"PAGE DOCTOR HUNT!"

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: Ah! Stay tuned for part 2, it's going to be an emotional roller coaster.**


	8. Expect the Unexpected (pt 2)

A vibration shook Owen awake, his pager buzzing with a string of messages. His fingers rubbed away the sleep from his eyes, his eyelashes meeting his cheeks as he struggled to stay awake. It rang again and that's when his eyes went wide. He jumped out of bed, sprinting out of the on call room. His thoughts were racing, he was running around the hospital like a mad man, until he saw his wife lying open on the table. He froze, tears burning his eyes, rage boiling the blood in his veins. He heard someone tell him to 'wait outside' and that 'everything would be okay', but how could they know, surgery was unpredictable.

His chest felt like it was on fire, like a scream was formulating from within his throat. His fists made contact with the wall and he hit them over and over again until they were covered with streams of blood. His body sunk to the ground as he broke down, sobbing with his bloody fists covering his face. His fingers raked through his messy hair, anxiously awaiting any news. He sat on the cold floor for what felt like an eternity, his mind fearing the worst as the screams of the incoming trauma pounded in his head. He stood up, planning on barging in and finding out just what was going on. A strong force fought against his body, pushing him away from the door and into a supply closet.

"I promised her...I-I promised her that this time it would be different, that we'd be happy and that I'd always protect her. I failed! And now I'm here, drowning in my own thoughts, ripping my hair out, fearing the worse. I have no idea what's going on, all I know is that I can't lose them, I can't lose her. I promised.." Owen yelled, his voice cracking as tears leaked from his eyes. "So I have to go.. I have to know that she'll be alright. Because if she isn't..she's my whole world, I wouldn't know how to go on without her" he added and he felt the same strong arms wrap around him.

"I know Owen, I know." Her brother whispered. Seeing his friend so broken was terrifying, he was always strong, always a mighty soldier. But, love was the force that crumbled his strength, it showed his vulnerability and how scared he really was behind his 'Heroic Soldier' front. "I'll find out everything I know, just wait here..."

Owen sat, completely dazed by the events of the day. His mind conjured up millions of different scenarios, most bad, but some of perfect lives that he yearned to live. His body laid flush against the bed and he tried to shut his eyes, hoping that when they opened again he would be faced with joyous news. When her brother rushed back in, his face was solemn and this led Owen into a panic mode. "There were complications with surgery. Amy-Amelia had an undiagnosed amniotic fluid embolism. It caused for major blood loss and complications with her breathing. She's stable now, she'll need a few days to recover, but..what do you say we go meet your daughter?"

A smile crept up on Owen's face, a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He took a deep breath, taking in this moment which could have easily been the worst of his life. But it wasn't, his wife, his amazing wife had fought hard to stay with him to deliver their baby. They walked over to the NICU and he spotted their daughter immediately, she had an angelic face. He stepped closer towards her, noticing her fine features. She was a spitting image of Amelia, her head topped with dark locks, her eyes the most beautiful shade of blue. Her eyes wandered curiously at the world that surrounded her. He reached in and felt her fragile fingers wrap around one of his and he smiled, never wanting to leave her side. He sat with her for hours, watching her sleep, wishing Amelia was beside him.

Amelia's orbs fluttered open, the room a spinning blur. As they came into focus, she felt a sharp pain. As she looked down, she panicked, her thoughts racing as she feared for her baby. "Owen?" Her voice croaked, looking left and then right. "Owen? Owen?! Owen!" She nearly yelled. Her body relaxed as he rushed to her side, wrapping her in his warm embrace. He soothed her as she rambled on about how sorry she was. "Amelia, it's okay, I'm right here." Owen whispered into her hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Where is she? Is she alright? God there was so much blood and I couldn't fight it, I try to stay awake but.."

"Amelia. She's okay, she's more than that. She's perfect, beautiful just like her mother." He responded, holding her hand for reassurance.

"She's okay? She's okay.." Amelia repeated, tears of joy filling her once somber eyes. She had passed the test, overcame her fears, and redefined her past self.

"So, what's our beautiful daughter's name?" Owen pondered, stroking her dark locks as they laid side by side.

"Madison..." She paused. "Addy was there for me when nobody else was, she helped me through a dark time despite how much I tried to break her down. I wouldn't be here without her...or you. I never thought I'd feel this way about someone else, we've had some bad times, but I'm lucky to have had you stand by me every step of the way. This was never something that I knew I wanted, this used to completely terrify me. But, I wouldn't trade this for anything, this life is perfect."

**Author's Note: this my friends marks the end. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :)**


End file.
